Captured
by lastsacrifice
Summary: Rose is captured in the caves and is taken to Tasha's hidout on Tasha's demands.
1. Chapter 1

I'm writing this on my own this time so technically it's my first story so please don't criticize.

I do not own VA sadly... I only own my plot.

**Rose POV**

"_We have to save Eddie. We have to save Eddie. We have to save Eddie!"_ I thought to myself while we walked up to the caves. We figured out that the strigoi were hiding in the caves from the help of one of my best friends Mason. He's a ghost yeah you heard me a ghost since I'm shadow-kissed I have the ability to see ghosts. Well, because I was rambling I didn't notice that we were already at the caves. "Ok we need to split up into two groups. Dimitri you lead the first group and Alberta you lead the second group." My mom said. I was in the second group but I wanted to be with Dimitri but oh well better not piss of my mom.

We went into the caves and were immediately attacked by a group of four strigoi but we took them down easily. Five minutes later everyone was out of the caves except our group we were at the edge of the cave when a group of 15 strigoi attacked us. I was fighting off a strigoi when another came out from behind me and pulled me to the ground by my hair and i screamed. When I was on the ground he held my hands and my feet. And right before he bit into me he said "It will be a fun time playing with you Miss Hathaway." Then he bite into me and my screams turned into moans of pleasure, and right before I passed out I said my last words "Dimitri, I love you." Then I faded into the blackness.

**This is a short chapter I know but this is my first one.**

**R and R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews I thought I wouldn't get any!**

**Well I don't own vampire academy sadly but if I did rose and Dimitri would be together!**

Rose POV

I woke up with the most annoying headache ever. I felt weird probably because my feet were…5 inches off the ground, yep that's it I was hanging by my hands five inches off the ground there was also a table in front of me which I guess there probably gonna use for something. While I was inspecting more of the room with my eyes, of course, a Strigoi walked in and guess who it was? Round of applause for….Tasha whom I hate with my life! And just to make things better the guy who captured me in the caves is there to, well lets just make it make Rose mad day! "Well well well look who we have here little miss Hathaway THE BOYFRIEND STEALER!" Tasha said with anger and lots of it. " Well technically I didn't steal him he wanted me not you so technically its not stealing its he likes me better!" " Well he may not like you as much with a big scar across your face!" Until now I didn't see she was carrying a duffel bag that was big enough to hold a lot of tools or a person and if it's a person going in that bag its hopefully not me.

Tasha put the bag on the table and started pulling stuff out of it and that stuff did NOT look fun. There was a butcher knife and a gun. " And those are just for encouragement." Said blonde haired boy AKA boy who kidnapped me. " Who asked you Blondie?" I said. " Do NOT call me blondie" he sneered. " Well I did and what are you gonna do about it blondie?" He lunged at me but Tasha stopped him. " We have more important things to do then bother with nicknames Mich." she sneered " MICH wow that's a horrible name blondie. But you know what I like blondie better so I'm gonna keep calling you that." I said trying to make him mad. Well it worked he lunged and scratched me across the chest ether trying to get his anger out or get a reaction out of me well he didn't get a reaction witch made him madder but Tasha told him to leave. So now I was alone with a psycho-path with a bunch of sharp objects and I had a bleeding chest what a great day. " Now that he's gone we can get down to business." She grabbed the knife off the table and walked in front of me and said " Where's Dimitri?" " Well shouldn't you know you're the psycho stalker freak _and _shouldn't it be obvious where he is there's only like three places in the world." Well that pissed her off. " What the fuck is your problem bitch!" Then she stabbed me but she didn't push it all the way in but I still hurt like hell. I tried not to grimace but I did and she saw it and smiled apparently she liked to see people in pain! Well since she saw me grimace she digged the knife in deeper that time I screamed then she left me to hang there in pain but before she left she said " Well have more fun tomorrow!" And then she left and I was tired so I slept.

"Hello little dhampir."

**That chapter wasn't my best but please if its bad give me some tips I'm not used to this writing thing! Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people of the world! I really didn't think my story would get so many hits! Ok well this chapter must be dedicated to shadowkissed568 because she wanted Dimitri in the story so don't worry Dimitri will make his appearance in this chapter I was planning on it being in the next chapter but oh well. Enough of my rambling I don't own Vampire Academy if I did Rose and Dimitri would be together!**

_Last chapter:_

_Hello little dhampir._

**RPOV**

" Adrian!" I called out. " Behind you little dhampir." I turned around just to be tackled in a hug by him. " Ok Adrian you can get off me now" I said laughing. " Your amazingly hot Russian god as you call him is about to kill me with his worrying. Actually your killing all of us with worry. Where are you little dhampir?" he asked with worry. I had to think Dimitri was worrying about me? God I miss him so much! " hello earth to rose!" "oh sorry Adrian umm.. I don't really know where I am but I know who is in charge of it all and its someone we know very well." And we knew her very well…well we knew her well enough to pick her.

"Well who is it wait let me guess is it Christian because I would love that he's very annoying you know." "yes I do and no its not stupid it's Tasha!" " ohhhhh well that makes sense she's a bitch ya know!" "I know that she fucking stabbed me! Stabbed! Are you kidding me I know she's annoying!" " OH MY GOD! Are you ok!" "I'm fine." I just had a awesome thought. I hope it works! " Hey Adrian! I have to ask you something." "ok well shoot" "um…. I don't know how to ask this but… did you ever try to bring more then one person into a dream?" I asked kinda afraid he'd be offended when he knew what I was asking. " Um no butt I'm pretty sure I know who you want. SO let me try." " Oh my gosh Adrian you're the best!" I watched him for at least 5 minutes until something happened. " Roza?" The most beautiful voice said. " Dimitri!" I turned and ran into his arms and started kissing him until I remembered Adrian was here. " Oh rose where are you." Dimitri asked worryingly. Before I could answer him I started waking up.

" Dimitri! You have to get Tasha to tell you where she is. She's holding me captive somewhere. You have to get her to tell you! I LOVE YOU!" I could faintly hear him say it back. And then I woke up.

**I know its short but its all I could think of at 10 pm!**

**I promise to try to make the next one a lot longer! And there's a poll on my profile you can vote on if Dimitri saves her or not please vote! R & R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SPOV**

When I was told I had to guard a prisoner I thought I was screwed, because this might surprise you or it might not but oh well. See I still have my soul unlike when you turn strigoi you lose it.

So you see I was screwed because I would feel sorry for them and strigoi aren't supposed to have emotions and if they saw that then I would surely be killed. But when me and Tasha walked in the room I thought i'd see a I don't know a person a little older?

But what I didn't know was that I would make friends with this girl. My name is Samara and i'm only 15 and I'm a strigoi.

**RPOV**

I woke up to the bitch that is Tasha but also someone I have never seen before, probably a new strigoi I thought.

Then Tasha spoke. "Hello Rosemarie." she said knowing my full name would piss me off. " And this is Samara a new strigoi. She will be watching over you well….all the time.

She smiled at me before Tasha saw and it was creepy because it wasn't the cold smile strigoi give, it was the kind of smile you would give a friend to make them feel better. Which is very weird.

" Now I just came to drop off you "buddy". And I already explained the rules to her. She is allowed to do what ever she wants to you but she cant kill you because that's my job." Tasha said then left.

Samara was pale and you could tell she was a dhampir before. She had purple eyes with the little red ring around them, she has long brown hair to her waist, a black Bite Me! T-shit on (hahaha that's funny!), black short shorts, black flip-flops on and she looked no more than 15! That's a young strigoi.

When Tasha left she jumped up on the table and sat down. " So I see that _thing_ is a bitch." she said. I started laughing then she started laughing then we were laughing so hard tears were in our eyes! I think we could be friends.

" So hoe are you all nice and stuff?" I asked. " Well i'm shadow kissed." She said. Hey hey hey! That means i'm not alone!

" So if your shadow kissed you don't lose your soul?" " Exactly." She said.

" So if I were to some how become strigoi I would not become a cold hearted bitch?"

" If you shadow kissed, no. So your shadow kissed to? Who are you shadow kissed to?"

" Princess Valissa Dragomir. My best friend." I said.

" Ah so you're the Rose Hathaway. I've heard around that you're a kick ass novince."

" And why is that? They can't beat a 17 year old girl? Wow their sad!" I said with laughter. Wow they really can't beat a 17 year old girl! Sad sad sad.

We talked about random things like music, fashion (even though I hate it!), people, colors (for some reason), phones ect. The rest of the night. Until Tasha had to come ruin it! Samara jumped off the table and ran over to stand by the wall. Well she had no smile now.

" So how's Rosema-" " MY NAMES ROSE! God ya think ya know somebody then they go strigoi on you! AND YOU STILL CAN'Y REMEMBER MY NAME!"

" Ok well Rosemarie" OMG is she trying to dive me into insanity? Well now that I think about it maybe she is. " Let's have some more fun well now that I think about it it's only fun for me! HUNTER!" Tasha said.

A girl about 12 walked in, she looked scared like she was scared of what the strigoi might do to her. I don't blame her I would be scared to if I was her age.

" Now I need you to burn this…thing in front of you. "But when she realized what Tasha wanted her to do, she went psycho!

" Now why the fuck would I do that?" She screamed.

" Because if you don't I will make you do something you will never forget and I might let you live." Tasha sneered.

And through all this I never realized that samara stayed quiet through all this. And her face got a little worried. For me. And that made me kinda scared, well more scared then I was before.

" You'll do what exactly because I've seen some deep shit in my life, so why should I be scared of you." Hunter said.

" You'll see." Tasha said. Then she walked over to the table with the "fun" stuff on it and picked up a stake with a cloth, but not just any stake MY stake! How dare she! Thinking she can go around hurting people with MY stake! And pressed it against my leg.

" If you don't then I will make sure this girl will never walk again. Then you'll have to carry all that guilt on your shoulders because you know you made a girl only have one leg to walk on." Tasha said with a satisfied smirk thinking she won this fight. I almost started all out crying but I didn't because I didn't want the little girl to see.

" But it wouldn't make a difference because I could give her burns so bad that she could lose her leg or even her life!" Hunter said, well stated. Man she was good at this she could give Tasha a run for her money if she were strigoi.

" Ok I'll choose for you." Then Tasha walked over to Hunter and looked her in the eyes and said " You will burn that girl over there until her leg turns a dark red. Do you understand me?" Tasha was using compulsion on her!

" Yes, I understand." Hunter said with glassy eyes.

Hunter walked over and put her hand on my leg. I tried to move my leg but she put her other hand on the top of my leg and from the lack of food and water I didn't have the energy to fight against her.

And then the pain started. My leg hurt so bad I thought I was going to die see how things can go from good to bad very quickly. I thought the pain would subside after awhile but nooooo. It didn't. it got so much worse if that's even possible! But I made the mistake of looking down and from the looks of it I wasn't going to be walking for awhile.

Then she stopped but the pain was still there. And Tasha saw it on my face and looked…happy…almost?

When the girl broke out of her compulsion she realized what she had done and started crying. Samara looked…shocked as if she was sure Tasha wouldn't have _actually _done it.

But the pain was so bad that I passed out. But before I did I saw Tasha snap the little girls neck and kill her.

**SPOV**

I couldn't believe what Tasha had done. I knew she was a psycho bitch but I never thought she would go that far! Plus she killed a little innocent girl! Rose would be lucky to walk on that leg again. And if her bond mate heal her soon or if she couldn't get medical treatment in time she would never be able to walk on it again.

My train of thought was broken when Tasha or as she should be called queen bitch said " Clean this up! And put that _thing _in a cell in the basement." 3,2,1 " Oh and make sure she's breathing because if she's not then give her to the moroi down there. You could give the small one to one of the moroi down there. Or you could lock a bunch of them in a cell and put the little girl in there and make them fight over her. that's what I like to do." Then she left.

**You know what I noticed I like to do, I like to make people pass out. And if my friend samara is reading this PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**


	5. AN Sorry!

**Ok I know you thought this was a chapter but I'm have major writers block and I don't know where to go with this story so if you have any ideas they would be GREATLY appreciated! You can either review or pm me with ideas! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Uggh I'm mad because their having technical problems so they can't put the first chapter of Last Sacrifice up! Uggh now it makes me want a donut!**

**Well I don't own Vampire Academy or Last Sacrifice! WARNING this chapter may be short! And there's going to be a lot of povs in here! **

**SPOV**

What am I doing here. Doing her dirty work? I thought. Well I should _really_ check if she's breathing because I guess technically were friends. OMG can't this chick ever leave me alone!

" Oh and I'm having guests over so be quiet about movin the girls to the basement!" Tasha said.

Well I wonder who the guests could be?

**TPOV**

OMG! OMG! OMG! I can't believe he called me back even though I'm strigoi! And he brought Christian and his girlfriend**. **Yeah!

" Come on I just have to make one quick stop before we go to the dinning room so ya'll can have dinner and we can talk." I said to Dimitri, Christian and Lissa.

" Ok. We can wait here if you want." Dimitri said. Oh how I love his Russian accent.

" No it's okay I just need to tell one of my friends something."

We started walking down the hallway and I stopped at the door Samara is in. when I walked in I shut the door and saw that she looked like she was in deep thought.

" Oh and I'm having guests over so be quiet about movin the girls to the basement! I said then I walked backed out and we started walking to the dinning room.

**DPOV**

We finally know where my Roza is! We have guardians stationed outside and medical stuff incase she's hurt.

" Come on I just have to make one quick stop before we go to the dinning room so ya'll can eat and have dinner and we can talk." Tasha said uggh now I know she's a two sided bitch!

" Ok. We can wait here if you want" I said hoping she said no.

" No it's okay I just have to tell one of my friends something." she said.

We started walking down a long corridor and we stopped at a door. When she opened the door I took pictures of the three girls I saw. I looked at all three hoping and not hoping to see rose. I was hoping because we had the right place but I wasn't hoping because I'm afraid of what I'll see. I found the picture of Rose and she looked terrible! The first thing I noticed was her left leg was totally red like someone had burned it and she had bags under her eyes and in all she looked like hell! I sent the picture to Alberta, Lissa and Christian.

Then she came back out and we started off to the dinning room.

**I know! I know it's short but I'm low on ideas but I have a pretty good idea on how there gonna save her. Ops I gave you a hint! Well now you know their going to save her but you don't know who lives and dies! Well shoot if you have any ideas!**

**R&R! **


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever but I was going to update in January but got in trouble and got my computer taken away but no excuses! Sorry for the long wait but here it is!

SPOV

**I hated Tasha and didn't want to follow her orders but I had to or they would kill me and I'm not ready to be killed! So I waited a few minutes and then picked up Rose, careful not to hurt her already burned leg and carried her to the basement. How I hated it down there because people moaned and I felt sorry for them. I was careful to keep her away from the other cells and to the one in the very back corner.**

**I laid her down on the floor and shut the cell door just as it sounded like all hell just broke loose up stairs.**

**DPOV**

*5 min. into dinner*

The house was surrounded they were all just waiting for my signal. God Tasha was fucking annoying! I think Christian had enough and did the signal, the signals probably obvious.

" FIGHT!" He yelled then ran into the hall with Lissa to go find Rose. Then about 50 guardians burst in through the windows. Tasha looked shocked but composed herself then started fighting guardians but by the 10th they had her pinned down.

" Where's Rose!" I asked her forcefully.

" I don't know what your talking about." She said calmly as if her life wasn't in danger right now. So I slapped her.

" Dimka! Why did you slap me?"

" You know why! And you don't have the right to call me that anymore!" I was about ready to run and find her myself. So I did.

" Oh and you can just kill her." I said then ran to find Rose.

**LPOV**

We were running through the halls when we bumped into someone. A strigoi. Christian put a ring of fire around her.

" No! Please let me out! I won't hurt you!" She screamed as the walls closed in on her.

" Yeah! Like I would believe that!" Christian said.

" No really I can tell you where Rose is!" Christian let the wall of fire down out of shock.

" You can?" Asked Lissa.

" Yes! Just follow me before someone catches us!" We ran through hallways and hallways till we got to a door that led to the basement. As we ran down the hall I had to ask.

" Why are you being so nice to us? You're a strigoi right?"

" Yes but I'll have to explain later!" She said as we came to a stop.

" Oh my god Rose!" I whispered.

**Ok I'm sorry it's so short but I'm babysitting and I just wanted to get this up for you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok I know I haven't updated in forever but no excuse! Plus finding out this story was more popular then my others I have focused my full attention on this story. I hope all my readers haven't given up hope! **

**Disclaimer! I don't own anything! Sadly… Richelle Mead does.**

**LPOV**

I couldn't believe my eyes! Rose looked liked she could die any second!

" We need to get her out!" I yelled which sounded normal to the bangs and yells of the fighting upstairs.

" I know… but… I don't have the key." Samara said hesitantly.

" What do you mean you don't have the key?" Christian yelled.

" Only Tasha has it! Unless someone is skinny enough to fit through the bars then we're not getting in there!" Samara said.

" Well can't you bend the bars?" I asked.

" I don't know maybe. I was just changed a couple weeks ago I don't know what I can do." She said.

" Well you could try!" I said trying to be patient without much effort.

" Ok. I'll try." She said. Samara stepped up to the bars, took a deep breath then pushed the bars apart. She pushed and pushed with all her might and made a hole about big enough for an elephant!

" How did I do!" She asked hopefully.

" You did awesome! Now help me get Rose out of there!" I yelled above the fighting…again. I was climbing in the cell with Samara climbing in behind me.

" Help me pick her up." I said trying to get Rose off of the floor.

" You might want to watch out for-"

" Ahhhh!" Rose yelled then rolled into a ball and started sobbing.

" I told you to watch her leg but noooo! Don't listen to the person who was there!" Samara said.

" Just shut up! Christian go with Samara and find Dimitri and bring him here so he can help Rose!"

" But I don't wanna go with-"

" Christian for god sakes you sound like a 2 year old! Just go!" And with that being said he and Samara ran out of the room.

**SPOV**

Christian and me were walking…well running down the hall when we ran into someone.

" Dimitri!" Christian yelled out of breath. " We need your help. We found Rose… God who knew running was so hard… Anyway we need your help carrying her out."

" Christian! Duck!" Dimitri yelled and got out his stake.

" Ok! I am soo done!" I yelled and put my hand on my hip. " Look I am NOT evil and do NOT want to kill you only to help! So I would appreciate it if people would stop trying to kill me!" I said crossing my arms across my chest like a five year old.

Dimitri put his stake down hesitantly. " Show me where Rose is." And so we start running… Again. We got down to the basement and in front of the door.

" Oh my gosh Rose." Dimitri said.

" Yes yes we all get it she looks like she could die! But she will if you don't stop starring and actually helping her!" I said. Dimitri glared, then stepped into the cell where Rose was softly sobbing. He dropped down beside her one his knees and whispered comforting thoughts.

"Hey…Hey we'll get you out of here I promise. I promised I would get you out and I will." He said. He picked her up in his arms bridal style and ran out of the cell as we all ran behind him and out the door. We ran through the halls to see most of the fighting come to an end. We reached the doors and Dimitri pushed them open and everyone ran out…except me.

" Come on! We don't have much time!" Lissa said.

" I…can't. It's day time I'll…die." I whispered. " Look I can just sta-"

" No. Dimitri get Rose to the van. I'll be right back." She said and Dimitri took of towards one van while Lissa and Christian took off towards another. They got in the van. It came racing towards the door. Let's just say the door didn't get to see another day. But I did get out of the building. Now all there was was to just see how Rose was and get myself into court. Which I decided was not going to be very fun.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok my faithful readers I would have updated but between my computer being taken up and our internet not working I haven't had time to type but I have written it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. Sadly.**

**DPOV**** (in the airplane back to court)**

" Isn't there _anything_ you can do?" I asked Dr. Odinski ( a.n sp?).

" Sorry Guardian Belikov there's nothing I can do until we get to court just make sure she's breathing and has a pulse every couple of minutes." The hours dragged on and on I couldn't take it! I stared across the isle at Rose laying down on the seats while Dr. Odinski did what she could while we were flying back to court. I looked away and put my head in my hands. Someone walked up to me and sat down next to me.

" You know she'll be fine. She's a fighter." Said Lissa.

I sighed. " I hope so." I said. Then the next thing I knew Lissa was shaking me and saying we were at court. So I must have fallen asleep. I looked across the isle to see Rose gone.

" Where's Rose!" I said.

" You really think they would take their time getting her to the hospital when we landed, Dimitri." Lissa said. " You should go see her."

Apparently they decided to wait awhile ( awhile being 20 minutes) to wake me up after we landed. When I got there I went up to the desk with the nurse sitting in it.

" Excuse me I'm looking for-"

" If you're looking for Rose Hathaway she's on level 7 room 21... Good luck." The nurse at the desk said.

" Ok… thanks." I said questionably. I walked to the elevator and pressed number 7. The elevator went up to 2, stopped, opened then someone walked in and the person who walked in was no other then Adrian Ivashkov. And he was drunk. The elevator closed. I was stuck with him.

" Hey congrats man!" he slurred.

" And your congratulating me why?" I asked.

" You don't know! Ohhhhh! Well there's a-" The elevator opened. I walked out and it closed before Adrian could tell me what had happened. I walked up to the nurses desk to ask her where Roses room was and she told me the 3rd door on the right. I walked down the hall to her room hoping she'd be awake

" Hi." I said. As I walked in and closed the door. I walked over to the bed and sat in the chair next to it. She was laying on her side her back facing me. She turned on her back and stared at the ceiling.

" You're late." She said blankly. How was I late, I was only gone 30 minutes.

" How? I was only gone for 30 minutes?" I asked puzzled. She turned on her side so she was facing me with a shocked face.

" Dimitri… It's been 3 hours." I finally realized that Lissa wasn't waking me up because we were here but because the plane probably needed to leave.

" I am so sorry, Roza! I didn't mean to… I was just tired from trying to find you and I didn't get any sleep and-"

" Dimitri its okay I understand! Just calm down." She said. If she hadn't interrupted me then I probably would have kept on rambling. She sat up and smile at me like I knew something she didn't.

" Dimitri… Do you know what I'm happy about?" She asked.

" Yes!" I really wanted to know because people keep telling me congratulations! The only thing I could think of was… oh god.

" I'm pregnant!" She said.

" Bu- but how is that possible! First of all you got captured and beaten!" I said. It didn't make any sense!

" Well when I came here they found out I was pregnant but the babies heart beat was faint, So Lissa healed it." I was shocked. Really shocked.

" Still how is any of this possible! Unless… You had sex with a moroi." I said sadly thinking Rose wanted a child so bad she would go behind my back and have sex with a moroi.

" No! No! Dimitri it's your child!" She said excitedly. But how is any of this possible I'm a dhampir and so is she!

" But how?"

" I'm shadow kissed remember, anything's possible." She said. The news finally set in I jumped out of my chair and ran and picked her up of the bed and spun her around.

" Were going to be parents!" I said to her as I out her down.

" Yea and I think you'll be a great father." She said. I kissed her on the lips very passionately. Then Dr. Odinski walked in and I stopped kissing Rose and she went to sit back on the bed.

" Oh is this a bad time? I can come back later if you like." She said.

" No. It's fine. Can I leave this place now?" Rose said.

" Yes Rose you can leave now. You know the drill get dressed put the gown in the bathroom and sign out at the front desk. Come back if you run into anymore problems, otherwise I'll see you next Saturday for your check up." She smiled then left me and Dimitri in the room.

" Well I guess we need to start making room for a baby." Rose said. What have I gotten into.

**Well how did you like it? I needed to put the baby/babies in it so I would have something to write about when she got out of the hospital! As always READ AND REVIEW! Try and get at least 10 reviews it would make my summer better!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well I have time to update so I'm going to take the chance and update!**

**I don't own Vampire Academy…Sadly.**

**ROPV**

*5 months later*

" DIMITRI! It's time to leave!" Dimitri and I were going to the ultrasound to find out the gender of our baby. When we found out we were having a baby we moved to court and got an apartment. I was aloud to graduate early because of my 2 monja marks so we bought an apartment at court so that the baby wouldn't have to live at school when he/she was born.

" I'm coming! Gosh you don't have to yell!" Dimitri said as he came running from our room. We walked out of the house hands interlocked as we walked to the car. We got in and took off to the doctor's.

" So do you think it's a boy or a girl?" I asked him.

" I think it's a boy but if he's anything like you were going to be in trouble." He said then chuckled.

" I think it's a girl but I'd be happy with either." I said.

" Well I'd be happy to bet you on it." Dimitri said.

" Gladly! If it's a girl u have to go clothes shopping with me for her." He made a disgusted face as if shopping was the end of the world.

" And if I win you have to…not make fun of my western novels for a week." He said with a satisfied smile on his face.

" But that's so hard but I could just make fun of the movies and music. You should have said that to. Who has the last laugh now cowboy!" I said laughing. He looked at me with defeat.

" Fine you win but were here." He said. We parked the car and got out and headed to the door. Dimitri signed us in and we sat waiting in the waiting room.

" Rose Hathaway. Dimitri Belikov." The nurse called from the door. We stood up and followed her to the room. I laid on the bed thingy while Dimitri sat on the chair beside my bed and we waited for the doctor. The doctor finally walked in when I thought I was going to die of boredom.

" Ms. Hathaway. . Nice to see you again." She said with a smile.

" Nice to see you too." I said and smiled back. Not like her full blown smile with teeth but I smiled. Sorta. She lifted up my shirt and measured my belly then after she checked I was the right size she squirted the cold gel on my stomach and turned on the monitor,

" Humm that's weird." She said and I panicked.

" What? Is there something wrong?" I asked panicked.

" No it just looks like there's 2 heads. I think you might be having twins." She said shocked. Oh my god I think I might have a heart attack on the bed table thingy. Dimitri I think will just die on the spot because he's white as a moroi. She turned the screen towards us.

" See there looks like there's another body behind baby A. It was just playing hide and seek with us. So would you like to know the sex of your babies?" She said I was still in shock from the babies thing.

" Yes." Dimitri said. He seemed to gain his composer rather quickly and looked happy to be having twins, but he doesn't have to give birth to them. Lucky duck.

" Well you're going to have…

**I know it's short but I'll update at least by Monday night. If you want to put an input in to what the 2 babies sex will be leave it in the reviews. Try to get at least 10 reviews. Remember to press the blue button at the bottom ****J!**


	11. authors note! Sorry!

**Author's note! Very important! My chapter is stuck on my computer and my computer has no Internet! The chapter was supposed to be posted last Sunday but my internet was being shitty so I couldn't post it and still can't! I will post chapter 10 as soon as possible!**


	12. Chapter 11

**I know this is so so so late but we just got our internet back at our house! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Academy or any of it's characters.**

_Last chapter: "Well you're going to have a…_

**RPOV**

"Well you're going to have a …girl and a boy!" She said. I stared at the screen intensity, suddenly thinking how were going to be able to take care of 2 babies but at the same time I was happy. I had silent happy tears rolling down my face as I smiled. Dimitri just looked scared like he was going to die.

" There are only two of them right? Another one's not hiding behind them is there?" Dimitri asked worried. I didn't know why he was so worried! We were going to have 2 little babies soon!

" No I assure you there isn't another one." Dr. Odinski said. " So…I will go print those pictures for you and you can go." She got up from her seat and left the room to get the pictures.

" So. Comrade, I guess no one wins the bet. But you still have to go shopping." I said smiling.

" Fun! I love shopping for clothes." He said sarcastically.

" Don't worry you can get the boy clothes."

" I just worry how were going to pay for all this." Dimitri said.

" Don't worry if I know Lissa we won't be paying for anything!" I said laughing. We got the pictures and started driving across court to Lissa's house. I walked in and walked to the kitchen where I smelt food.

" Hey Sparky whatcha cooking?" I said walking in the kitchen.

" Ha. Ha. I'm cooking meatloaf." He said checking the oven. Then Lissa came in from the dining room door.

" Hi!" Lissa said. " Can I see the pictures?"

" Yeah. Here." I said handing her the pictures.

" Hey there's two heads in this picture."

" Yeah! Were having twins!" I said.

" Uggggh! Let's just hope there not like Rose or were in big trouble." Christian said. I just laughed.

" If they are I'll make sure they can mess with you when I'm not around." I said still laughing.

" So are we going to go shopping or not?" Lissa asked.

" We should probably eat first." I said.

" Oh yeah."

*after dinner*

We were in the car driving to the mall, we had also brought Eddie, Mia, Jill and Adrian along to help us. When we got there we went to Babies R Us.

" So what theme is the room going to be?" Lissa asked as we walked into the store.

" Umm we didn't really think about a theme." Dimitri answered.

" Well it has to be a boy and girls theme." Lissa said.

" What about an underwater theme?" Dimitri asked.

" Yea that would be cute!" I said. So we agreed on underwater and sent the boys to pick out clothes for the boy and Mia and Jill went to pick out clothes for the girl while Lissa and me went to look for furniture.

We ended up looking at cribs first.

" I like that one." I said pointing to a cherry wood crib. "Look and when there older you can take the rails off and it becomes a bed."

" Yeah that is pretty." So we got the crib and headed on to the next isle which had changing tables. We got down half the isle when Lissa spotted a nice cherry wood one to go with the crib. We got some toys, a stroller and a highchair before meeting up with the others. We got some cool shirts, pants, dresses, socks and lots of dippers. My favorite shirt was a blue onesie that said ' My mom can kick your mom's butt.' and some other clothes that I liked.

When we finally got home we were all tired so we went our separate ways but not after I made Dimitri and Christian carry all of the baby stuff up stairs. I fell asleep in Dimitri's arms that night.

**I'm sorry that took so long but I hop it was worth it! I know most author's don't say this but I'll most likely update more when school starts because I can write in between periods and when I finish my work! Remember…**

**R&R**


	13. AN I know these suck but read!

**Okay I know everyone's going to hate me now but my computer broke about a week ago like totally shut down can't get on it to get any of my chapters to my previous stories. I promise that if my computer isn't fixed by next Saturday I will start re-writing on my parents computer!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! An update finally! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own any of the Vampire Academy characters except the two kids.**

**RPOV** ***Nine months pregnant***

"Dimitri!" I screamed as I stood over the bed. I've been trying to wake him up for an hour now and I've been having contractions for an hour and it hurt like a bitch!

"What? What happened?" He said sitting up.

"Dimitri! I'm having the babies! I've been trying to wake you up for an hour! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" I yelled as another contraction hit.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" He said as he scrambled out of bed and into a shirt and pants. He helped me down the stairs and he grabbed the overnight bag we had packed weeks ago and had left by the door so we would be ready. As we were driving to the hospital I got out my phone and called Lissa; it rang about 5 times before she picked up.

"Hello?" She said sleepily as she answered the phone.

"Hey. I'm kind of going into labor so if you could just get-" I said but was interrupted by Lissa's screams of joy.

"Oh my GOD! Christian and I will be at the hospital ASAP!" She yelled into the phone.

"Lissa! It's 3 in the morning can you please be quiet?" I heard Christian say.

"Hey Lissa can you put it on speaker please?" I asked in a sickly nice voice.

"Umm…Okay." She said not really wanting to trust me.

"CHRISTIAN! Shut the hell up and get your fat ass down to the hospital! Or I will personally kill you after my babies are born!" I yelled into the phone and then hung up. I squeezed my eyes shut and my mouth formed a straight line as another contraction hit. I thought getting stabbed was bad. We arrived at the hospital and Dimitri went up to the lady at the front desk.

"Can I help you?" She said in a voice sounding like she hated her job.

"My wife is in labor." He said.

"Who's her Doctor?" She asked picking up the phone.

"." He said.

" to room 116. Dr. Dandrov to room 116." She called over the intercom. "You can go to room 116 now." She said popping her gum.

"I figured." Dimitri said. We walked to the room and Dimitri helped me lay on the bed. A little later the doctor came in and checked to see if I was fully dilated. He said I was ready to give birth and I needed to push on the next contraction. About after 30 minutes of pushing I head the door open and heard Christian's voice scream "Holy Jesus!" Then I heard his footsteps running out of the room.

"Lissa, can you please come over here." I said thru clenched teeth.

"Oh!" She ran over and grabbed my hand and in the next 30 minutes we had little baby Hailey and an hour later we had Dylan. I looked over at Dimitri holding Hailey and knew that he was going to be a good father to our two children.

That night after everyone had visited I was lying in the bed feeding Dylan as I watched SpongeBob. I looked over at Dimitri asleep in the chair and Lissa in the other, Hailey asleep in her arms. I knew that these were the people that I want to spend my life with.

The next morning they discharged me from the hospital and Dimitri rolled me out in the wheelchair despite my protests.

"Do you really have to wheel me out in the wheelchair?" I asked impatiently, while holding a gurgling Hailey and Dylan in my arms.

"Yes." He said smirking down at me.

"I don't see why I can't walk, I can walk perfectly fine!" But we were already at the car. We got the babies in their car seats and I sat in the middle. As we pulled into our driveway I swear that I saw flaming red hair and a scared face duck into the shadows.

**My laptop is still broken sadly! But I'll try to update as much and as fast as I can! If I get 5 reviews I will TRY so hard to update by Friday.**

**R&R**


	15. Chapter 15

**As promised here is another chapter of captured!**

**Tasha's POV**

Rose and Dimitri think I'm dead which will make this all the more fun! I can just sneak in or I can set the house on fire. Which one which one which one to choooose? My days in the Happy Days Mental Institution are over! I can finally take what was rightfully mine! My children! My two babies that are in _that woman's_ hands. They will be mine! "Hahahahahahahaha!" Man I have got to stop laughing out loud.

**Dpov**

It had been 5 weeks since the babies came home and I didn't know that it would be so hard taking care of 2 babies; through the baby monitor I heard crying.

"Rose." I groaned. She didn't even budge but it was her turn.

"Rose." I said, now sitting up. I threw a pillow at her and she still didn't budge.

"Fine!" I said walking back to the baby's room. Hailey was crying but Dylan was still sleeping.

I walked past Dylan's crib and whispered "How can you sleep through this?" Then I walked over to Hailey's crib and picked her up. I started walking down the hallway to the kitchen holding Hailey and moving her back and forth while I walk to the kitchen. I looked out the window of the living room and saw a figure crouching there. With Hailey only whimpering now I put her close to my chest and walked over to the window, when I got there and looked out there was no one.

"Well, I guess daddy's delusional isn't he?" I whispered to Hailey. I finally made it to the kitchen, got her bottle and warmed it up, and got her back to sleep. By the time I had finished it was five pm (**human time**) and I had my shift at six so I sighed and hoped in the shower. I got dressed and before I walked out of the room I threw a pillow at Rose and yelled "Wake up!" and then I walked out.

**RPOV**

I woke up with a pillow to the face and a door slamming shut. I walked down to check on Hailey and Dylan to make sure they weren't crying and they were sound asleep so I went to make breakfast. Right as I had walked into the room I heard a baby's cry from the baby monitor on my belt. I sighed and walked up the stairs and down the hallway to Hailey and Dylan's room; I opened the door to see Hailey crying. I walked over, picked her up, and walked back down to the kitchen with Hailey in my arms.

About two hours later I was sitting on the couch watching a movie while Hailey was in her swing when I realized I hadn't heard anything from the baby monitor. I picked up Hailey from her swing her head resting on my collarbone; I walked up the stairs silently and heard whispering. I walked quickly to the end of the hall to their room and slammed open the door. I ran over to Dylan's crib, looked in and screamed. My son was gone.


End file.
